Conventional cement finishing machines employ rotating trowel blades to smooth the wet cement slab. Time is lost during the cement finishing process because excess water must be removed from the surface of the slab.
The related prior art includes multiple cement finishing machines that employ various means to heat the surface of a cement slab for one purpose or another. Pertinent examples of such machines are identified and cited in the accompanying information disclosure statement (IDS). However, none of the machines cited and identified in the related art includes adjustable heaters designed to remove excess water during the cement finishing process, as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The need exists for a cement finishing machine that would effectively enhance the removal of excess water from the cement slab during the finishing process. The cement finishing machine of the current invention improves the efficiency of the cement finishing process and advances the state of the art by providing a cement finishing machine that effectively removes excess water from the cement slab during the cement finishing process. In tested applications, cement slab finishing time was reduced by one-third when the heaters of the current invention were employed. The cement finishing machine of the current invention is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing the intended tasks.